Game, Set, Match!
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: [Oneshot, Royal Pair and Golden Pair] Eiji dumps his nephew off on Ryoma's doorstep. What's Ryoma supposed to do?


Game, Set, Match!

Author: TG

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: _I don't own TnO...Altho I wish I at least owned Atobe.…grin

_Warnings: _Craziness. Unbetaed. Possibly OOC (but I hope not, I actually tried to write in character this time). Liberty taken with Eiji's family. Royal and Golden Pair.

_Summary: _Eiji dumps his nephew off on Ryoma's doorstep. What's Ryoma supposed to do? Chaos ensues.

_Author's Note: _Ryoma is now 15. I don't know how old Eiji's siblings are, but for the sake of this fic, one of his many siblings is married and has a four year old child. If anyone needs meanings to Japanese words, PM me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Game, Set, Match!

a challenge from my friend: Ryoma babysitting

-

-

-

-

Ryoma stared. He couldn't help it. It wasn't often Eiji showed up on his doorstep, practically shoving a very young child into his house.

"Okay, thanks Ochibi! Make sure he's in bed by 7," Eiji threw over his shoulder as he turned and all but flew down the path.

"O-oi! Eiji-senpai! Chotto matte!" Ryoma yelled to no avail; his senior was already out of sight.

Ryoma slumped against the doorframe, defeated. Inside, a shriek erupted and Ryoma was reminded that he had a little brat to take care of, whether he wanted to or not.

Silently fuming at his senpai for ditching the kid on his doorstep in favor of a date with Oishi, he turned and went inside to find said kid practically destroying the entire inside of his house. His eyes widened in absolute horror as the brat splintered one of his favorite DVDs.

"Oi! Gaki! Stop that!"

The kid looked up at Ryoma with wide, innocent blue eyes and cracked another DVD. "I'm Heero. Who are you?"

"Echizen. Stop breaking my DVDs! Or… Or I'll put you in time-out or something."

The child turned those huge eyes on him and they immediately filled with tears. When the kid's bottom lip began to quiver, Ryoma hurried forward. "Please don't cry! Just… Behave! Okay?" The child nodded. Ryoma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away to get himself a glass of water. Ryoma sat down at the dinner table and drained his glass, wishing it were something stronger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours and many more broken things later found Ryoma chasing an uncooperative and madly giggling brat around the house, his precious tennis racquets in the little monster's clutches.

"Hey, Gaki!-"

"My name's Heero!" the little terror said haughtily as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, which was surprisingly fast.

"Fine then, _Heero_," Ryoma snarled, lunging at the kid and missing by several feet as the child took a sharp turn down the hallway. "Get back here with my racquets or I'll put you in time-out!"

Heero's face appeared around the corner and he stuck out his tongue, blowing a wet-sounding raspberry. "You have to catch me first."

Ryoma growled and grabbed the hood of Heero's sweatshirt to drag him out from his hiding place. "You. Sit. Now."

"Why don't you make me," the boy snarked back, and Ryoma's mouth dropped open. Not only did the kid behave badly, but he snarked. _Snarked!_

Ryoma dragged Heero by the hood over toward a chair that sat facing a corner. Heero squirmed in Ryoma's grip, but the high school freshman stood firm and sat the child roughly down on the 'time-out chair'. "Ten minutes. Stay," Ryoma bit out before walking away. He set the timer on the stove and went into their living room to relax for the first time all day.

_'Of course, it's too good to be true to think the little brat would stay still for ten minutes,' _Ryoma thought as he found himself, once again, chasing Heero down the hall. The timer on his stove going off mixed with wicked giggling in the background only added to the chaos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang. Ryoma stopped chasing Heero and went to go answer it, amazed that he could hear it over the din they were making. He refused to admit that chasing the brat was the least bit fun.

"Moshi moshi," Ryoma gasped out, slightly out of breath.

"Ryoma?"

"Hai, Keigo."

"Ore-sama was hoping we could go out, but it sounds like you're already having fun." Ryoma could practically hear the smirk in Atobe's voice.

"Oh yeah, because babysitting Eiji-senpai's nephew is so much fun," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I wish I could go out with you, but I'm stuck with the brat until Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai get done with their date."

"Babysitting, ahn? Well, have fun with that, Gaki."

"Shut up, Monkey King. Talk to you later."

Hearing the impatience in his lover's voice, Atobe smiled. "Hai. Ore-sama will call you later."

Ryoma hung up the phone and frowned. The offer was certainly tempting. He'd rather be anywhere than here, even on a date with the self-absorbed Monkey King, but he wasn't about to leave the kid alone in his house. He turned to find Heero sitting on the floor, busily chopping various papers to bits with a pair of scissors. Ryoma sighed and grabbed the scissors away before the brat could hurt himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Ryoma's utter terror, it was dinner time. The stupid kid whined and pulled at his polo shirt and cried and screamed and Ryoma couldn't ignore it any longer. The kid was hungry.

Ryoma pulled the brat into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. With a warning glance telling the kid to stay put, he turned his back on Heero and rummaged through the cupboards and came up with some mac and cheese.

He regarded the box for a few seconds before thinking, _'All kids like mac and cheese, right?'_ He shrugged and opened the box and prepared the food.

A few minutes later found Ryoma spattered with hot mac and cheese. "NO!" Heero yelled, loading another spoon-full of the food to launch at Ryoma. "I want pizza!"

Ryoma hissed as another load of piping hot mac and cheese hit him in the face. This was so not working out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding dong.

_'Just in time!' _Ryoma thought desperately as he hefted Heero over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He had answered the door once without keeping Heero in his sights and the poor mailman had paid the price for it.

"Hai?" Ryoma said as he opened the door. His eyes widened as they took in Atobe's appearance. "Keigo!"

"Ryoma, looks like you're having fun without Ore-sama, ahn?" Atobe smirked as he swept past a mildly surprised Ryoma and a kicking and screaming Heero.

"Yeah, if you want to call having mac and cheese hurled at you and being kicked in the jaw fun.." Ryoma grunted as one of Heero's flying fists landed on his spine.

"Aw, poor Ryoma-chan," Atobe taunted. He followed Ryoma into the spare bedroom and watched as Ryoma struggled to lay Heero down to bed.

"Come on, Heero, Eiji-senpai said to be in bed by 7," Ryoma grunted as he got kicked in the face.

"Make me, baka Echizen!" Heero screeched.

After several more minutes of struggling, Ryoma was able to escape and close the door. He looked up at Atobe and smirked, but it didn't look the same with a budding bruise on his cheek. Atobe laughed and touched it lightly, watching Ryoma flinch away. "Come on Ryoma, let's get some ice on that." Ryoma nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later finds Atobe and Ryoma engaging in their third game of Mario Tennis.

"Bitch."

"You're MY bitch."

"In your dreams, hobag."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Skank."

"Brat."

"Monkey King."

"….That's it, Ore-sama does not want to be Peach anymore."

"Don't blame it on Peach. You just suck." Ryoma smirked.

"At least I'm good at it."

Ryoma blushed deep red, but before he could concoct a snaky comeback, the doorbell rang. The two tennis prodigies shared a look and Ryoma got up to answer the door.

Before he even got to the door however, it opened with a bang as a man dressed in a paramedics uniform shouted, "Clear the way!"

Ryoma fell unceremoniously on his butt from surprise and watched as a swarm of paramedics entered his house. He felt his left eye twitch. _'What the hell are they doing here?!'_

Out loud, he said, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here? No one here called for the paramedics."

"Sir, our operator tells us a call came in from this residence at 8:17pm. Are you telling us it was a prank call?"

Twitch. "No, I think it was simply a misunderstanding. You see, I'm babysitting this four year old who likes to cause trouble and-"

"... Sir. You do understand that it is, in fact, against the law to call emergency services when, in fact, there is no emergency?"

"I didn't call anyone though! I'm telling you, it was a mistake! The four year old brat called you, not me!"

"Either way, it is against the law and I'm going to have to report you."

"What!? No! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ryoma shouted, completely exasperated.

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen," Atobe spoke up, sounding much too amused for Ryoma's liking. He handed the nearest paramedic a wad of cash and said, "Let's keep this between us, ahn?"

"…Hai. Come on, let's go back guys," the paramedic motioned to his companions to leave and Ryoma let out a relieved sigh as they complied.

As soon as they were out the door, Ryoma whirled around to look for the monster that called the paramedics and got them in this potentially damaging mess. He found a quivering shadow where there wasn't supposed to be one and stalked over to pull it out of its hiding place. Ryoma bodily dragged the boy back to the spare bedroom and was about to give the four year old the talking-to of his life when the little boy yawned.

"Read me a bedtime story."

Ryoma stared as the boy struggled to keep his eyes open and thought it was cute -although he'd never tell anyone that. "Hai, chibi. Which one?"

Atobe smiled and watched from his post against the doorframe as his lover read to Heero until the boy couldn't fight sleep any longer.

As Ryoma stood up to replace the book, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a puff of breath on his ear. "You're cute, you know that?"

Ryoma pouted and squirmed out of Atobe's arms. "Keigo, stop calling me cute."

Atobe smiled at Ryoma's discomfort and pulled him close. "Let's go watch a movie, ahn?"

Ryoma smirked and tugged his hat down, "Hai, Monkey King."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for watching Heero, Ochibi. I really appreciate it. Onee-san kind of dropped him on me, even though I told her I had a date!" Beside Eiji, Oishi blushed and waved.

"Gee, I have no idea what you mean, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma groused sarcastically. Beside him, a sleepy Heero beamed up at them.

"I had fun, Echizen. Can you baby-sit me again?" Ryoma wanted to throw up at the sweet smile Heero plastered on his face, but managed to refrain.

"Aw, how cute, Ochibi! Heero likes you!" Eiji exclaimed. "Well, thanks again for taking care of him. See you on Monday!" Oishi and Eiji both waved at the two boys as they walked down the path with Heero between them. Heero turned and blew them a wet raspberry.

Atobe hid his amused grin behind his hand as he steered Ryoma back in to finish their movie. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ryoma glared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

A/N: Mario Tennis part inspired by my guy friends playing Halo2. (Don't own)


End file.
